Bogoshipo Hyungdeul
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: Aku hanya ingin sibuk, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua kerinduan ku terhadap Hyungdeul. Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua keinginan ku agar kami kembali bertiga belas. Aku sangat ingin melupakan nya Hyung, agar rasa sesak ini tidak terus menerus bersemayam didada ku.


Title : Bogoshipo Hyungdeul

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hangeng, Siwon, Shindong, Kibum dan Manager Hyung.

Genre : Brothership

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Rating : T

Summary : _Aku hanya ingin sibuk, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua kerinduan ku terhadap Hyungdeul. Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua keinginan ku agar kami kembali bertiga belas. Aku sangat ingin melupakan nya Hyung, agar rasa sesak ini tidak terus menerus bersemayam didada ku._

_._

_._

Bogoshipo Hyungdeul

.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasi nya, sejenak ia memejamkan mata nya. Syuting Radio Star baru saja selesai. ia bernafas lega, setidak nya setelah ini dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh rapuh nya di atas kasur nya yang empuk. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh ketika Manager Hyung memasuki ruang ganti, Namja tampan itu tetap memejamkan mata nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada tawaran iklan. Hyung bermaksud akan menolak nya, kau tau kan jadwal mu sudah sangat padat." Ucap Manager Hyung, ia mengemasi barang-barang bawaan Kyuhyun.

"Terima saja Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun masih memejamkan mata nya.

Manager Hyung tertegun. "Tapi Kyu, kalau kau terima kali ini jadwal mu benar-benar akan padat! Mereka bilang kalau kau tidak mau mereka akan meminta Chulli untuk menggantikan mu."

"Terima saja!" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Manager Hyung berdecak kesal. "Kyuhyun-ah, sebaik nya kau berikan saja pada Chulli. Kau jangan terlalu rakus seperti ini."

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya. Ia menatap Manager Hyung dengan tajam. "Aku mohon Hyung, Terima saja! Ini bukan masalah aku rakus, Chulli Hyung sejak kembali dari Wajib Militer dia punya berpuluh-puluh tawaran. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan nya. Jebal Hyung, aku hanya ingin sibuk." Kyuhyun menatap Manager Hyung dengan pandangan memohon.

Manager Hyung mencubit cuping hidung nya. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang penuh harap. Tapi jika ia mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun, ia tidak yakin tubuh Kyuhyun sanggup menerima jadwal nya yang sangat luar biasa padat itu.

"Hyung akan menolak nya Kyu!" Tegas manager Hyung.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. "Aku hanya ingin membuat diri ku sesibuk mungkin Hyung." Ucap nya lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

Manager Hyung menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin sibuk, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua kerinduan ku terhadap Hyungdeul. Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua keinginan ku agar kami kembali bertiga belas. Aku sangat ingin melupakan nya Hyung, agar rasa sesak ini tidak terus menerus bersemayam didada ku."

Manager Hyung tertegun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Meski tidak satu pun air mata mengalir namun ia tau jauh didalam lubuk hati nya, magnae tampan itu tengah menangis.

.

.

"Kau akan berangkat lagi Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi bukan kah kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" Ryeowook ikut-ikutan Heran.

"Aku baru saja menerima tawaran iklan Hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan acuh. Ia memperbaiki letak topi nya, kemudian namja tampan itu memasang kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan penampilan nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan semenit saja tubuh mu beristirahat magnae jelek?" Tanya Heechul, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan prihatin.

"Aku bisa beristirahat dimobil." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Wookie-ya, bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal di Sukira?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Masih ada satu jam lagi."

"Oke! Aku pergi." Kyuhyun keluar dari Dorm diringi tatapan heran Hyungdeul nya.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?"

"Maksud Hyung?" Ryeowook menatap Heechul penuh Tanya.

Heechul balas menatap Ryeowook. "Jadwal nya! Apa Manager Hyung tidak bisa mengurangi jadwal si bodoh itu? Aku khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh nya."

"Manager Hyung bilang itu adalah permintaan Kyuhyunnie sendiri." Jawab Sungmin. "Aku juga khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Kyuhyunnie, akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengeluarkan keringat yang berlebihan."

"Seperti nya kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Timpal Ryeowook.

"Apa yang membuat nya seperti ini?" Heechul tertegun. "Kalian tau? Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini dia sering menyibukkan diri nya. Aku bahkan hampir tidak menemui nya di Dorm."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Sambung Sungmin.

"Kita harus menghubungi Teukie Hyung." Usul Ryeowook.

Heechul memutar bola mata nya. "Jangan beratkan Teukie hanya karena masalah seperti ini! Kita pasti bisa menanggulangi nya."

"Aku setuju." Ucap Sungmin. "Kita harus menghubungi Manager hyung. Mungkin saja dia tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyunnie."

Heechul dan Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan.

.

.

Sesuai dengan yang sudah diatur Sungmin, Heechul dan Ryeowook. Kini semua member Super junior duduk bersama di ruang tamu Dorm. Tanpa Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Kibum dan Hangeng. Diantara mereka juga terlihat Manager Hyung.

"Kenapa kalian memanggil ku?" Tanya Manager Hyung. Karena panggilan delapan Namja tampan itu ia terpaksa meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Manager lain nya.

"Kami hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyunnie akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Donghae tanpa berbasa-basi. "Mungkin Kyuhyunnie pernah mengatakan nya pada Hyung."

Manager Hyung menarik nafas berat. "Itu lah yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Aku sendiri bingung, setiap ada tawaran Kyuhyun pasti akan menerima nya. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan untuk menolak nya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah protes. Kalian tau apa yang dikatakan nya? _'Aku hanya ingin sibuk, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua kerinduan ku terhadap Hyungdeul. Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua keinginan ku agar kami kembali bertiga belas. Aku sangat ingin melupakan nya Hyung, agar rasa sesak ini tidak terus menerus bersemayam didada ku.' _" Manager Hyung mengulangi semua perkataan Kyuhyun pada nya tempo hari.

Kini semua member super Junior tertunduk. Mereka tidak mengira, Kyuhyun yang terlihat cuek ternyata punya keinginan yang sama dengan mereka. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun yang paling parah merindukan angka 13 itu lengkap kembali.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Aku kira hanya kita yang merindukan mereka, tapi ternyata Magnae kita jauh lebih merindukan mereka dari pada kita." Sambung Shindong.

"Aisch, Evil itu memang selalu menyimpan nya sendirian." Gerutu Kangin.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah lesu menuju Dorm, begitu sampai didepan pintu ia segera membuka nya. Namun Kyuhyun tertegun ketika ia merasakan pandangan nya berputar-putar. Seluruh tubuh nya terasa kaku dan menggigil. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Kyuhyun limbung didepan pintu Dorm yang masih terbuka Lebar.

"Aku mendengar ada yang jatuh!" ucap Siwon. Saat itu dia, Kangin, Sungmin dan Heechul berada di Dorm.

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Sambung Sungmin. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu diiringi member lain nya. "Kyuhyunnie!" pekik nya begitu melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak pingsan didepan pintu.

"Kyuhyunnie! Ireona saeng!" Siwon berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan panic.

"Angkat dia kekamar nya!" perintah Heechul. "Aku akan menghubungi Euisa." Namja cantik itu segera berlari kedalam.

Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun dibantu oleh Kangin. Begitu sampai dikamar, Sungmin segera melepaskan sepatu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon melepaskan dasi Dongsaeng tersayang nya itu.

"Dia terlihat kelelahan." Gumam Kangin entah pada siapa.

"Sudah sepantas nya, mengingat semua jadwal nya yang luar biasa padat." Gerutu Heechul, ia baru saja kembali dari menghubungi Euisa. "Sebentar lagi Euisa akan sampai." Ucap nya.

"Dasar Magnae pabo." Sambung Kangin. "Dia pikir dengan menyibukkan diri nya dia bisa melupakan semua masalah nya?"

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu mengomel seperti itu." Tegah Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Euisa muncul. Para member segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Euisa.

"Sonsaengnim, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Siwon begitu Euisa selesai memeriksa Magnae mereka.

"Ia hanya kelelahan. Tapi ini sudah sangat parah." Euisa menarik nafas berat. "Aku akan memasangkan infuse pada nya. Aku harap untuk beberapa hari ini dia beristirahat yang cukup. Kalau dia masih memaksakan diri, takut nya nanti berakibat fatal. Mengingat penyakit Pneumothorax yang diderita nya."

Semua member mengangguk paham.

"Ini resep nya!" Euisa memberikan resep Obat pada Heechul yang berada disebelah nya. "Tolong jangan biarkan Kyuhyunnie kelelahan lagi." Tambah nya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihat nya adalah Donghae yang tersenyum manis pada nya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengangguk, namun kepala nya masih terasa pusing. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika dilihat nya selang infuse yang melilit tangan nya.

"Kenapa aku dipasangi benda seperti ini?"

"Kau sakit Kyuhyunnie!" jawab Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah bersikap baik-baik saja Kyu!" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Kau tau, kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya. Ia benci terlihat lemah. "Mana Hyungdeul yang lain?"

"Shindong Hyung tidur dikamar nya. Yang lain nya sedang ada jadwal. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"24 jam." Jawaban Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun panic.

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin Hyung? Aisch bagaimana dengan Syuting Mamamia? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan nya!"

"Tenanglah, kami sudah menghubungi mereka. Rekaman nya ditunda sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Jangan menyakiti diri mu Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun menoleh kepintu begitu mendengar suara merdu yang menegur nya. "Yesungie Hyung." Sekilas mata Kyuhyun menggambarkan kerinduan yang mendalam, namun detik berikut nya mata bulat itu kembali terlihat kekanakan.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia meletakkan buah yang dibawa nya diatas meja. "Bagaimana kondisi mu?"

"Sangat baik." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

Yesung tertawa merdu. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku Kyuhyunnie." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir seksi nya.

"Karena kau sudah datang, aku pamit hyung. Hari ini aku ada jadwal Drama." Ucap Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Donghae yang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Hyung ada disini? Bukan kah Hyung lagi Wamil."

"Ini hari Sabtu." Yesung tersenyum. "Ahh aku rindu dengan kamar ini!" ia memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar nya yang kini ditempati Kyuhyun. "Hari ini Hyung akan menginap disini."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan protes nya. "Aku tidak mau tidur bersama Hyung!"

Yesung memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan dongsaeng yang lain nya!"

Kyuhyun melototi Yesung. Namun jauh dilubuk hati nya, ia sangat bahagia Yesung menginap di Dorm malam ini.

.

.

"Apa sup nya tidak terlalu kental?" Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sibuk mengaduk Sup untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ehh Jinjjayo Hyung? Tapi ini terlihat enak." Ryeowook menatap sup nya dengan polos.

"Berikan saja! Yang penting rasa nya." Ucap Heechul. Dia tengah sibuk bermain game bersama Siwon. Hari ini semua member sepakat mengosongkan jadwal mereka. Sangat jarang mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini.

"Apa Sup nya sudah jadi?" Sungmin melongok kedapur.

"Sedikit lagi Hyung!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Mana Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang membantu nya keruang tamu." Jawab Sungmin. Ia menghirup aroma Sup buatan Ryeowook yang menggugah selera.

"Apa benar Teukie Hyung akan datang?" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

"Kata nya memang begitu." Balas Sungmin ikut berbisik. "Dia sengaja minta libur. Kata nya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kyuhyunnie."

"Aku merindukan Teukie Hyung." Gumam Yesung.

"Nado hyung." Balas sungmin.

"Cha! Sup nya sudah jadi!" Ryeowook menuangkan Sup kedalam mangkuk. "Kalian kalau mau ambil saja! Aku memasak banyak, ku rasa cukup untuk kita semua." Tambah nya. Dengan langkah riang Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru muncul bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Kajja Kyuhyunnie! Kau harus sarapan dulu!"

"Sirheo! Aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mempoutkan mulut nya. "Tapi Hyung sudah memasakkan Sup yang enak untuk mu!"

"Pokok nya aku tidak mau makan."

"Yaa Jelek! Bagaimana kalau bertanding game berasa kami?" teriak Heechul. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar-binar.

"Kajja Hyung!" dibantu oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengambil posisi tepat disebelah Heechul. Siwon memilih mundur. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa menang melawan kedua nya.

Alhasil Dorm dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan mereka berdua. Semua member kini berkerumun didekat mereka sambil memakan Sup buatan Ryeowook. Bahkan Magnae yang tadi nya menolak makan membiar kan Sungmin menyuapi Sup kedalam mulut nya.

"Andwae! Kenapa aku selalu kalah!" teriak Heechul gusar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa Khas nya. "Yaa Jelek! Bisa kah sekali saja kau mengalah pada ku?"

"Aku suda berusaha Hyung! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan nya! Aku bahkan sudah memberikan peluang kemenangan pada mu! Tapi dasar kau nya yang bodoh, tidak bisa melihat peluang yang kuberikan." protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul melototi Kyuhyun, kalau saja tidak dipegangi oleh Kangin. Mungkin kedua tangan nya telah berpindah keleher si Magnae.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh nya diatas Sofa. Ia menatap Hyungdeul nya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapan nya pada foto mereka. Tiga belas member, masing-masing diwajah mereka melukiskan kebahagiaan. Tapi kini, berapa kali pun dia menghitung, jumlah itu bukan Tiga Belas lagi. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya yang mulai terasa panas. Apakah ia egois? Ia hanya ingin mereka lengkap seperti dulu lagi. Tertawa bersama, bersedih bersama.

Tapi kini, jangan kan tertawa bersama. Saling bertatap muka pun mereka sudah jarang. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangan nya pada foto lain nya. Jumlah mereka sudah Dua Belas. Kibum, ya Kim Kibum sudah tidak berada diantara mereka lagi. Kyuhyun menekan dada nya yang terasa sesak. Mata nya kini mengarah pada foto lain nya. Kali ini jumlah mereka hanya Sebelas orang. Sebelas orang tanpa sosok Kibum dan Hangeng, hyung cina yang sangat disayangi nya. Hyung cina yang selalu memberikan dorongan semangat pada nya.

Kyuhyun kini beralih pada Hyungdeul nya yang berada diruangan itu. Jumlah mereka ada sepuluh. Tanpa Teukie Hyung, Kibum Hyung dan Hangeng Hyung. Andai ketiga nya berada disini mungkin lengkap sudah kebahagiaan nya. Kyuhyun tau itu hanya lah harapan yang tidak mungkin akan terkabul. Ia tau meski Teukie Hyung tidak ada disini, tapi suatu saat nanti Leader baik hati itu pasti akan kembali. Begitu juga dengan Yesungie Hyung yang juga tengah menjalani Wajib militer nya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum Hyung dan Hangeng Hyung. Jangan kan berharap untuk kembali, saling kontak pun mereka sudah jarang. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Foto mereka bertiga belas. Ia menatap sosok Hangeng yang selalu tersenyum bahkan disituasi sulit sekali pun, ia juga menatap sosok Kibum yang juga akan selalu tersenyum. Bahkan ketika ia menghadapi masalah yang sangat pelik. Kyuhyun rela kembali kemasa-masa sulit awal debut nya dulu, asalkan mereka lengkap kembali. Ia rela menderita asalkan bisa melihat wajah kedua belas Hyungdeul nya lagi. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dicapai manusia adalah kembali kemasa lalu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan mata nya.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama Sungmin memperhatikan nya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun mata dan hati nya menghianatinya. Mata nya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Waeyo?" kali ini Yesung ikut memperhatikan nya. Tidak, bukan hanya Yesung. Kini semua mata Hyungdeul beralih pada nya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Berharap suara nya tidak ikut menghianati nya. "Gwaenchana Hyungdeul." Kyuhyun merutuk, bahkan suara nya pun tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sungmin berpindah kesisi Kyuhyun. "Apa kau merindukan mereka?" ia merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia tau siapa yang dimaksud 'Mereka' oleh Sungmin. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka Hyung, aku pikir jika aku menyibukkan diri ku aku akan bisa melupakan semua nya. Tapi aku salah. Fisik ku memang sibuk, tapi pikiran ku tidak pernah lepas dari mereka."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kami juga merindukan mereka Kyu. Sangat rindu. Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memeluk nya, bahkan ia membenamkan wajah nya di bahu Couple nya itu. Kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan beberapa tangan juga ikut memeluk nya.

"Waahh seperti nya ada adegan drama di Dorm."

Spontan semua member menoleh ke pintu. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Leeteuk yang berdiri dengan senyuman manis nya. Hal kedua adalah dua orang yang berdiri di belakang Leeteuk. Dua orang yang menatap mereka penuh kerinduan, dua orang yang selama ini selalu mereka rindukan. Dua orang yang meski salah satu nya sudah keluar dari Super Junior, namun ia tetap menjadi bagian dari Super Junior.

"Kibum Hyung, Hangeng Hyung." Kyuhyun lah yang pertama kali menyadari nya. Tanpa menghiraukan kondisi nya Kyuhyun berlari dengan terseok-seok menuju kearah Kibum dan Hangeng. Ia bahkan menanggalkan infuse ditangan nya. "Bogoshipo Hyung!" Kyuhyun merangkul kedua nya dengan rakus. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada member lain nya untuk ikut memeluk Kibum dan Hangeng.

Kibum dan Hangeng balik memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengira kau sangat merindukan kami." Ucap Hangeng diiringi deraian air mata nya.

"Aku selalu merindukan kalian disetiap helaan nafas ku Hyung." Isak Kyuhyun.

"Yaa jelek!" protes Heechul. "Apa kau akan memonopoli mereka?"

Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia kemudian bergeser untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Hyungdeul nya. Ia kini beralih memeluk Leeteuk yang pipi nya sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Ternyata ini kejutan yang kau maksud Hyung!" Yesung meninju lengan Leeteuk dengan pelan.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Beruntung Hangkyung ada jadwal di Seoul, jadi dengan mudah aku bisa membawa nya kesini."

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan terima kasih nya pada Leeteuk. Ia tau meski Leeteuk melakukan nya untuk semua member tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Seperti nya kami merindukan masakan Wookie." Ucap Kibum. Ia mengeluarkan Killer Smile nya.

"Aku baru saja memasak Sup." Jawab Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Aigoo, Dorm masih sama seperti dulu." Gumam Hangeng. Ia kini merangkul Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh aku benar-benar rindu saat-saat seperti ini." Celetuk Shindong.

"Seperti nya hari ini kita akan membuat keributan di Dorm." Canda Kangin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kini mata nya memperhatikan satu persatu sosok didalam ruangan itu. Berapa kali pun ia menghitung, kini jumlah itu kembali menjadi Tiga Belas. Ia tahu ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi ia bahagia, setidak nya Tuhan masih mengizinkan mereka berkumpul bersama walau hanya satu hari. Mata Kyuhyun kembali beralih pada Foto mereka yang berjumlah Tiga Belas. Kini jumlah di foto itu kembali lengkap. Kyuhyun berharap, suatu hari nati mereka kembali berada di panggung yang sama. Saling tertawa, bernyanyi dan menari bersama diantara lautan Sapphire Blue yang selalu mengiringi setiap langkah mereka.

.

.

The End

.

.

Hhh akhir nya satu lagi FF One Shoot

Nae selesai..

Gomawo untuk yang udah baca..

Jangan lupa Review nya ne!^^

Saranghae Super Junior


End file.
